Contradanza
by Juveniliare
Summary: He knows of her. Of course. And he knows she didn’t even have a vague idea on his existence, of course. The lilac eyed girl faced him with her innocent eyes, fifteen years ago the ten years old Ichigo blushed hard. AU. Two shots.


**Contradanza**

**Author : Juveniliare –JujuMoismois-**

**Fandom: Bleach**

**Word Count: 3656 **(WOOT! My longest one shot ever!)

**Sumarry: ** He knows of her. Of course. And he knows she didn't even have a vague idea on his existence, of course. The lilac eyed girl faced him with her innocent eyes, fifteen years ago the ten years old Ichigo blushed hard. AU

**A/N's: **Yay!! Another fic made by Juju! Either you guys will start voodoo-ing me for not updating Estrange and Vanilla Sky or you guys will read this fic. Sooo, obviously this is another attempt of me writing a serious and kinda dark fic, constructive critic will be much appreciates. This will be a two shot, with the second part to be uploaded on White's day :D. Which means this fic as Valentine gift from me to those who read it. Happy reading!

* * *

_**Wish upon a star**_

The last she saw of him was of his shadow vanishing into the darkness. It was when she woke up in the cold midnight in a bed too big for one. And he was there, in a process wearing his white crumpled shirt and rubbing the probably nonexistence itch on his head scalp. She knows him that much to recognize that habit as agony. Whenever he ruffled his bright orange hair, it means trouble is ahead of them.

He stood up, and walks out from the room and vanished without a single word.

He left her, staring at the closed white door with her misty lilac eyes without him knowing that she was awake after all (or did he? She never really knows).

He left her, who soon let the gravity took the best of her and let her back contacted the soft bed with a small thud. With her gauzed lilac eyes, she stared the plain white ceiling.

He left her, in a bed too big for one, with a bruise on her lips and _his_ mark on her neck. Taunting red, as if mocking.

She was alone, naked under the maroon red covers and sprawled in a disordered manner. Spills of pearl made its way from her orbs and trailed her cheeks. Soiling the pillow with salty liquid she recognized as her tears. Her muffled sobs reverberated through the white walls.

Her eyes burns and her heart aches. She felt like dying. And a part of her did.

**

* * *

Rain, rain. Go away, come another day~**

_Fifteen Years Ago_

He knows of her. Of course.

And he knows she didn't even have a vague idea on his existence, of course.

Who wouldn't know Rukia of the Kuchiki family? The adoptive sister of the Byakuya Kuchiki who was rumored to be the next in line for the Kuchiki throne?

Ichigo sighed loudly as he watches his father greets the Kuchiki siblings on the door step of his house. The frown on his face deepened. They were accompanied by an old man with gray hair he recognizes as the current head of the Kuchiki family. They were here to probably talk about the upcoming business meeting with his father.

The boy with bright hair checked on his rooms for any signs of his twin sister and his mother before he leaned further on the window sill. He knows he's not allowed too, since his mother always worried on how his sisters will follow on their brother and fall from the window. Ichigo Kurosaki loves his mother. And of course his sisters too. They are his lovable ones which he promised to his self, his father, and simply to put to everyone that he will protect for the rest of his life.

But not this time, Ichigo's bright amber eyes were locked to a certain black headed girl. He knows her, and he also knows she doesn't know him.

_Kuchiki Rukia_

The name tasted weird and foreign yet familiar on his ten years old tongue. The way his lips pursed and his tongue purred heavily on the first part of her name and the soft sighing alike on the next part.

_Ru-Kia_

The name was not like the ones his friends at school have. It was unique and new to his ten years old tongue.

The ten years old boy sighed in content.

A sudden wind and Ichigo was awaken from his reverie, the wind that signals the coming of the autumn wind has started blowing from the north. And the maple leaves on his mansion garden has started changing color into a soft brown. Once the first red leaf touches the ground, autumn will truly began.

A low squeal was heard from below.

"AH! Please come in Rukia-chan! I wouldn't want you to catch cold in this windy weather!"

Isshin's shrill voice reverberated in Ichigo's ear drum, that man has a very unique way to send shiver down ones spine. The boy then took notice of the little girl his father referring too, her hair was in a mess caused by the gust of wind earlier. She looked troubled rearranging her hair back, and that was when Ichigo realize the lilac orb on her pale small face.

It was…. Beautiful.

She seemed to realize him, since she suddenly stopped combing her hair and just stared innocently to his eyes. Voices of his father ushering the girl to come in and the sound of wind gust was dimmed into nothingness.

For the first time of his ten years old life, Kurosaki Ichigo blushed.

_**

* * *

The dyed red forest, where we used to play**_

_Fourteen years, ten month and three days ago_

Yuzu whimpered slightly and Rukia slide her hand and rubs her back. Cooing softly she press her fingers to the blonde girl's lip and smiled. The girl smiled back and approached Rukia closer. The black haired girl then shifted her legs to a better position; they were hiding behind a maple tree with Yuzu clutching her soiled red sweater. It was actually Ichigo's since her own sweater was drenched during her play with him on the kitchen. They were trying to help the maids washing the dishes. But ends up spoiling water to each other and smearing bubbles to one and the others face.

Her hair felt rough and her head itchy. Pouting slightly, Rukia swore she'll find an itchy powder to slip on Ichigo's pajama one day.

She has known him for roughly two months, and they have been best friends. Rukia silently thanks her lucky star for the meeting that will be uphold, and the cooperation of her family and Ichigo's. Because of this partnership she was able to visit the Kurosaki residence for a quite number of times. And with the permission of her 'brother' oh… he has set all hell loose.

Whenever they met, they had lots and lots of fun. From chasing frogs in his mansion's pond, sleeping over, cooking pancakes with the maids, and even harassing and making fun of Ichigo's father!

And Rukia Kuchiki enjoyed it to the very core.

Yuzu suddenly fidgeted under Rukia's grasp and she sensed the danger ahead.

"FOUND THEM!!! Ichi-niiiii!!!!"

Karin's piercing voice was everywhere in the large Kurosaki garden. Rukia immediately grab the girl's wrist and blocked her mouth with her palms. Karin fiddled violently even with Yuzu helping Rukia containing her hands. They continue on attempting to silence the short haired girl until….

"Found you……!"

The next thing Rukia know was the slimy feeling of something on her shoulder. It's wet. It's green. And it croaked.

_So, what?_

The black haired girl smiled victoriously, she let go her hold and spun around while grabbing the poor frog from Ichigo's hand and throws it to his face. The boy scream, and boy did he scream _loud!_

"Too bad Ichigo. You think a little frog like that can scare me?"

She posed proudly with her hands placed on her lips.

"I was trying to make it kiss you. Maybe then it will turns into a charming prince..!"

The orange haired boy spat. His frown deepened into a sharp 'V' shape. He was lying on the ground with a messy clothes and muddy shorts. And a green frog nestling comfortably between his blazing orange locks.

Voices of laughter and Ichigo's frantic words of denial were heard on the air.

A red leaf swayed by the wind, and landed on the green grass. Autumn has truly come.

_**

* * *

Spread your wings. Fly high…**_

_Seven years ago_

"I'll miss you Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah midget. Just get going already."

THAWCK! A straight kick to his shin. The bluish bruise will serve as a reminder of her for a few days.

"DAMN IT!"

Ichigo was sent clutching his aching shin as his mouth conjures profanities of the she-devil in front of him.

"Suck it up berry boy. Make sure you send a letter to me every day." Still with him ducking, he raised his face and saw the sadden look on the female ahead of him. _Oh…_

"Hey… I won't be that long. A few years in America and I'll be back to Japan."

She was fidgeting the laces on her dress; she was obviously trying to suppress her tears, which he knew perfectly as her habit whenever she was sad. The next thing Ichigo knew was the sudden punch maiming his chin.

"RUUUUU…."

"I'll be waiting then."

Her voice did not quiver one bit. And Ichigo was left gaping at her big lilac orbs. It shines of hope, trust, and he dare say, _love…_

_One day. I'll tell her._

Without warning, Ichigo drop the duffel bag on his shoulder and snaked his arm around Rukia's tiny waist. She did not flinch one bit, but instead returning the hug while stroking his spiky orange hair. Once upon ago when they were small, she was slightly taller than him. And she made it her habit to ruffle his bright hair. It all seemed so far away now.

"Love you midget."

"Love you too Carrot top."

Tightening his grip, Ichigo swear he'll say those words again, one day….

_**

* * *

Spilled ink**_

_Six years eleven month and twenty five days ago_

'Hi, Rukia.'

Scratch that.

'Hello Rukia'

No…

'Hi Honey.'

For a certain reason, his ear turns red. Absolutely fucking no.

'Yo'

…..

The orange haired boy stared long at the piece of paper in front of him. He smirked and continued writing.

The day ends with his fingers clothed with dark ink and a smear of ink across his nose.

_**

* * *

Letter opener**_

_Six years eleven month and five days ago_

Byakuya nearly had a heart attack when he saw his sister running with a kitchen knife in her hand. But of course he didn't show it.

He treaded silently on the corridor leading to his sister's room. The room that was once used by his wife.

A sound of paper ripped by force was soon heard, and a hurried shuffle of paper followed. It then went all silent for a good ten minutes before he heard Rukia sighed.

_What happened?_ Byakuya is the least worried, but _of course _he didn't show it one bit.

He heard a soft thud that he guessed comes from the contact of her feet with the carpet in her room. A screeching sound as she pulled her chair and the soft plop as she sits down.

"Yo, to you too."

He smiled. But of course he didn't show it.

_**

* * *

Lost and not found (yet)**_

_Five years_ _three months and twenty days ago_

Sure there were emails. But letters always proved to be more _romantic._ In which reason he insisted communicating with her through letter. And so came the day he did not receive the letter he have waited for. Oh the agony…

The letter he not so secretly awaited has been a week late. And the Rukia Kuchiki he knew never missed one single day. Oh the agony…

The possibility of her forgetting him was… absurd. OR not? Ichigo mused. He side glance at the photo on his walls. A picture of her smiling with maple three in the background he believed was the one in his house. A photo of her wearing a green bikini and what he like to believe as strawberry ice cream on her hand. Her picture hugging a golden retriever dog she named Kon (a post script later explains that the dog actually belongs to her friend. In which she took the privilege to name the dog, or force-naming, to be accurate...). An image of her on her first concerto for piano, in which she became the concert mistress. She looked extremely adorable in her black dress. He wouldn't be surprise to found a fans club dedicated for her. Since she already have as far as he knew.

The Rukia now is a talented pianist who has too many recitals, shows, concert he could ever count.

Ichigo smiled, for Rukia Kuchiki have turn into a beautiful lady. He could see her pale face and the soft contour of her face. Her small fingers and her milky white skin. The slight dip of her waist and her humble breast.

…..

Groaning, Ichigo felt like having a cold shower in the middle of the day. Cold _freezing _shower. Walking to the door, he suddenly spotted an appendix of white envelope snuggling comfortably by itself under his blue carpet. Breath hitched, he rushed for the envelope and without seeing the address of the sender he tore the lid and greedily read the letter. He only stopped by the end of the letter, where Rukia's signature and what could be a picture of a black haired bunny holding a heart was there.

It was later when he found a photo enclosed of her. She was wearing a dangerously low black dress clutching a red rose with a piano behind her, flashes of blitz was everywhere around her. He could see the soft skin above her breast and the single sweat on her neck

.....

_Current to priority: Cold **freezing **shower._

* * *

_**Changes**_

_Four years ago_

The sound of china porcelain cup contacted with its plate reverberated through the whole room. Rukia fixed her stare at her spoon's motion and the white twirl of milk on her tea. She could feel the boring eyes of her brother upon her. And she did not feel comfortable by the least of it. She glanced at the scenery outside; green foliage has started to turns into shades of light brown and red. _Autumn is coming._

She took a small sip before placing the china at its respectful place. And waited for her brother to begin the meeting he personally asked for.

"Congratulation on your concert. The front page of papers in is all about you and the concert last night."

Curt and polite, years passed by and as far as she know, her brother never changes. Curt and polite.

"Thank you brother. A concert for piano will be held by the end of this month, I certainly hope to be able to bring the same result."

Her concert group has gain name and the hearts of many people. In which she's truly grateful for.

"And now, I have something at most priority that I need you to know."

Rukia stiffened on her chair.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the name Ashido Kano"

To the name, Yes. At the own person, No.

"You are to be engage with him."

Silent filled the room. If Byakuya took notice of how Rukia's eyes widened and the slight tremor on her hands, he took no notice of it.

"I…. I, Brother?"

"To enhance the feasibility relationship with the Kano family, the elders have decided to uphold a marriage of you and this man."

"The elders…?"

Rukia tried her best not to stutter, under normal situation she'll mentally patted her back and clap in proudness. Talking with Byakuya was something she never truly enjoyed. Holding conversation with the elders, have always been a big no no for her. Even talking about the elders have dealt a personal mind blow to her. Talking with Byakuya about the elders decision is the utmost combo she have ever dealt with.

"Yes, _the elders."_

In which he said it with slight abhorrence. In the short span of moment, Rukia Kuchiki understood her and her brother's position under the elders scrutinizing eyes that was always on them. Ever since the day she was adopted into the family on a very long time ago. In that short span of moment, she understood her brother.

_We are bind to the family._

That night, Rukia Kuchiki cried for the first time after three years. On the day _he_ spread his wings away from her.

_**

* * *

Amore**_

_Three years eleven month thirty days ago_

She contemplated the possibility of talking with him through the international call. She haven't slept ever since her brother conveyed her the message. And she needs to talk. An output of the sudden frustration. Ichigo gave her his cell number a few years ago. He finally realized that communicating through letters are not the most efficient ways. And with Isshin's utmost help, Ichigo finally bought his self a cell phone.

Rukia draw her cell phone near her ear.

_Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo…_

"Hi this is Orihime Inoue heheee…. Ichigo is not heeereeee. Heee'ss TOTALLY knocked off!! You should see him on the baar last night.. heheheeee. He's hottt you know…… Heiii Ichigo! There's somebody on your phoneee. Put your shirts on would you…."

Anger

Resentment

Jealousy

And that was how her Chappy cell phone strap meets its end as it collided with the mirror by sheer force. The rabbit tinkle eyed her and her eyes burns.

She cried.

_**

* * *

Hei, Hi, Hello. How are you?**_

_Three years ago_

He stopped receiving letters from her. He also stopped receiving miscellaneous texts from her.

And the articles about her suddenly decreased. They just suddenly disappear. As if _she _just disappear.

Ichigo is worried. He's worried of her.

Of Rukia.

_**

* * *

Staccato**_

_Two years ago_

'If we were to expect the Rukia Kuchiki's light and lively music, we are to be stunned with her performance last night. Her music have obviously undergo an extreme change, she almost seemed detached to the earthly grounds, black wings that seemed to suffocate the room was heavy under her touch on _The Four Seasons,_ a set of four concerti grossi by Italian composer Antonio Vivaldi…..'

A ruffle of paper as Byakuya lightly pushed the Sunday newspaper over his table. It now lay on the floor.

She changed.

And Byakuya was concerned.

_**

* * *

Incognito**_

_One year ago_

".... How is Rukia anyway?"

His brother's voice seemed strained; Karin tightened her grip to the cell phone. The news of her engagement have finally reach the Kurosaki Residence a few weeks ago. Later explanation conclude that the betrothal was in motion since two years ago. Which explained the dropped frequency of Rukia visiting the Kurosaki's.

"She's fine… Just busy with her concert and all, you know.."

Beneath all the tomboy façade, Karin is also a girl. And she just didn't have the heart to break the news to his brother.

_**

* * *

Who are you?**_

_Five months ago_

Ichigo was greeted with Yuzu's shrill voice and his father's hug. Karin was tapping her sneakers on the floor mumbling profanities on how immature her family is. The air in Tokyo's airport was cool and humid. It felt nice on his lungs and he feel like couldn't stop breathing it. The airport was filled with people, but he couldn't stop searching for a certain person. A certain woman. A certain Rukia. Thousand question swarms in his mind. What happened to her? Why did she stop sending letters to him? Was she mad at him? For the past two years, Ichigo have tried his best to find the truth. But even his family is not cooperating well with him. There was something. Something really wrong..

"She's not here."

Karin obviously has matured a lot. Ahead of them Isshin was dragging Yuzu to the nearest Hagen-Dagz ice cream stall. They were debating whether to buy a Frappuccino ice cream or a plain Sarsaparilla.

"Who's not here Karin?"

Karin snickered. She tighten her pony tails elastic bands and eyed him.

"Just kidding, there.."

Karin motioned her chin to a certain spot, in which stand Rukia. Beautiful Rukia wearing a knee length black skirt and red blouse. Rukia smiling at him warily while fidgeting her left hand's finger. Rukia… just Rukia.

Ichigo stepped forward, the event that took place six years ago, and the oath he once speak on this same ground to his self was back. _I'm telling her._

"Rukia…"

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, Ichigo squinted his eyes, he trails it up with shocked face until his eyes finally settled on an unfamiliar face. A male with blazing red hair was making his self-comfortable with Rukia. _His RUKIA!_

Rukia flinched violently under his touch; the motion goes not unnoticed by the both male. Ichigo was staring at her with horrified stare, and the unknown man with questioning gaze.

"Ichigo… It's nice to finally meet you again."

Her voice was curt, short and quivered slightly on his name. Ichigo's frown deepened .Who is she? Who is he? Who are _they?! What are they?_

"Ichigo I want you to meet Ashido Kano."

Rukia motioned her hands to the man.

"He's my fiancée."

_**

* * *

Furioso**_

_Two months ago_

He was furious. To Rukia Kuchiki, who just suddenly went up and go and get hitched with an unknown red hair man he barely knew.

He was furious with Karin and Yuzu and his Pops for not telling her when there was a billion of chance for them to at least tell him.

Damn, he's mad at Rukia for not telling him.

He's mad at Byakuya for setting the marriage.

He's mad at Rukia for agreeing it.

He's mad at the Kuchiki's elder who bind the two of them into set.

But most, he was furious to his self. He could still vividly see the bruise on her wrist. Even over her attempt of hiding it with long sleeved blouse. A bruise that shape fit perfectly with his grip.

_**

* * *

I'm scared**_

_four hours ago_

_She finally confessed._

'_I love you Ichigo.'_

_Under the dimmed light, Ichigo's hand finds its way to hers and pulled her to his arms. He felt his front shirt drenched that instant, and tightening his hold on her._

'_...'_

_Soon clothes were discarded on the floor, and not long before their joined limbs rocking together gently._

_He was stunned to find her new to this. And she was surprised when he confessed this as his first time._

_The night ends with him on her, clutching her midnight raven hair while breathing rather harshly on her ears._

_He didn't say anything comforting, and she didn't say anything either._

_What of them? What will they become…?_

_**

* * *

Contradanza**_

Ichigo lean on his back heavily to the door he just closed. He could hear the muffled sobs behind the piece of wood.

_Do you love her?_

Ashido's question from the day before echoed in his mind.

_I don't know._

Was his answer.

_I don't know anymore.

* * *

_

A.n's:

Finally over… This monster fic exceed my target of 3000 words. So some short explanation here….

Ichigo and Rukia have been friends for fifteen years, his dad and her family was business partner. They were ten at that time, eight years later Ichi berry boy went to Japan to study for college and left Rukia in Japan. Letters, letters opener, and stuffs happened, and it was all so okay until Rukia's engagement with Ashido. In which she tried to call Ichigo only to have Orihime answering it and said _"He's hawtt!... Ichigo put on your shirt first..!" _obviously Rukia took it the wrong way and had a major break down until she stopped playing piano for a while. Ichigo was obvious with the news and her calls. And his family was not helping either. About three years later Ichigo return to Japan to find her already engage with Ashido (don't ask me why Ashido, his name just popped in my brain during brain storm, better than Hanatarou right?). Then the usual trivial yadda yaddaa happened between them. Denials, anger, jealousy, resentment, questioning.. Until one day Rukia just couldn't hold it anymore and confessed to Ichigo….

Yayness!! I know there's sooo much unanswered and cliffy things in this fic, but this is it. And as per usual, forgive me for my grammar mistakes D:

Press the green button and make my day..


End file.
